The present invention relates to a method of producing tactile markings on an input surface in which information, in the form of movements of the input surface, are transmitted to an input member, and to a system for carrying out this method.
From DE 41 40 780 A1 an input device with tactile feedback is known in connection with which movable elements are arranged on a touch and/or actuating surface, the elements being coupled to a control system which produces a relative movement of the elements with respect to the surface, the movement being perceptible by touch by the operator. The movable elements are in this connection, acted on, for instance, by vibrations of different frequency and intensity whereby coded information is transmitted to the operator.
This has the disadvantage that the tactile differentiation is greatly limited by the fixed arrangement of the movable elements so that only a limited amount of information can be transmitted to the operator. Furthermore, the mechanical and circuit expense for producing this input device, which consists of a plurality of movable parts, is very great.